Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ethynylbenzene derivatives, and in particular, to such compounds that inhibit UDP-3-O—(R-3-hydroxydecanoyl)-N-acetylglucosamine deacetylase (LpxC), and to methods of using such compounds to treat Gram-negative bacterial infections.
Description of the Related Art
Antimicrobial resistance is increasing and becoming alarmingly common. This problem is compounded when bacterial strains are resistant to multiple antibacterials. There clearly is a need for new antibacterials, particularly antibacterials with novel mechanisms of action.
The gene lpxC encodes the enzyme uridyldiphospho-3-O—(R-hydroxydecanoyl)-N-acetylglucosamine deacetylase (LpxC). This enzyme is involved in the synthesis of lipid A, the lipid moiety of lipopolysaccharide, which is an essential component of all Gram-negative bacteria. Commercially useful LpxC inhibitors would need to both inhibit the enzymatic activity of LpxC from a variety of bacteria and defeat the resistance mechanisms of Gram-negative bacteria.